Love in 18 languages
by random-fandom142
Summary: Wonder how Hetalia Academy couples show they love for one another? Want to know? Read and find out.  T for swearing, some really sexy scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is something that just popped into me head when I was watching Hetalia amv's, so this a total new format that I am using so please tell me whether its good or not.**

**I know nothing, wish I did though that would be awesome!**

**"Did someone say awesome?"**

**Shit**

**Please enjoy while I take care of Prussia for a minute.**

Programming start up, time: T-15 seconds

Programmings start up complete.

File name: Hetalia Academy Couples

File finder…file found.

Open file.

Hetalia Couples:

Emil Einarsson (Iceland) and Leon Li (Hong Kong)

Honda Kiku (Japan) and Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

Lovino Vargas (S. Italy/Romano) and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

Arthur Kirkland (England) and Alfred F. Jones (America)

Roderich Edelstein (Austria) and Gilbert Weilschmidt (Prussia)

Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy) and Ludwig Weilschmidt (Germany)

Lukas Bole (Norway) and Mathias Ericksen (Denmark)

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland) and Toris Lorinais (Lithuania)

Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) and Berwald Oxenstierna

Begin data input, T-10 seconds.

Couple:

Emil Einarsson and Leon Li

Do you wish to continue?

Yes or No?

*click*

Begin data analysis.

**The first chapter and nothing has happened yet, I know but please have faith in me.**

**"Where the hell am I?"**

**But please put up with me keeping Prussia under control.**

**"Oui Neko-chan I thought we were cool and all?"**

**Excuse me but please R&R**

**"Wait not the face anything but the face!"**


	2. Emil Einarsson and Leon Li

**I am back and pretty fast too!**

**"Can I come out of the closet?"**

**Hold on, I need Prussia for a minute**

**"Neko doesn't own anything"**

**Please enjoy the first chapter**

Programming start: Emil Einarsson and Leon Li

Emil Einarsson and Leon Li. Not your typical couple, both of them are quiet and to themselves. So when people see them, they never think of them as a couple, only close friends. But what they don't see doesn't mean it's not real.

The thing is that they just don't like to show their relationship to anyone, not even their own family members. The only reason they even found out was because Emil was getting a bit to loud one night and his brother, Lukas, stormed in. Catching them in action, what an embarrassment that was and either of them have heard the end of it since than.

Since the show is so small no one questions them but would you like some sort of evidence?

Exhibit A:

"Emil, can you move your hand?" Leon, the dark haired Hong Kong boy asks the Icelandic boy. Violet eyes looked though silver hair before the hand was moved from the top of the desk to the seat. Where a warm tan hand took the small pale one into its. A small smile was formed before it was quickly disappeared and the stoic faces were back to their original places.

Exhibit B:

Walking though the hallways was always a pain in the ass, for anyone but when you are one of the shortest ones in school it's even harder. So Emil and Leon have to push though the crowd to get though. With this Emil automatically clings to Leon for help. But in reality he just wants some sort of physical connect with his boyfriend. Leon just puts his arm around Emil's waist and pulls him along, the pale, skinny blonde molding nicely into his side.

Once out of the crowd they don't release one another till they get to the classroom. Once there they go back to being the best friends they are but they still wish for that connect.

Exhibit C:

Walking home is always this couples favorite part of the day. Why? Cause whenever they walk home, they always take a very long walk. Most of the time it takes to get home for each of them is at most 10 minutes but when they walk home together it take 35 minutes. Instead of actually walking they simply stay at school and have some fun in a closet. Nothing really bad but if people walk past they question what's going on.

Or they go to the local ice cream parlor and cuddle in the back seat, where no one can see them.

So the quiet and stoic couple has ways of showing their affection.

Programming stop, T-20 seconds

Programming restart

Programming next: Honda Kiki and Heracles Karpusi

**So here is the first chapter, how is it?**

**"How come I am not in it?"**

**You will be in it in a few chapters**

**"Okay and R&R for the evil person."**

**Excuse me?**

**"SHIT!"**

***SLAM***

**Be right back, Prussia needs to be taught a lesson**


	3. Heralces Karpusi and Honda Kiku

**Sorry it has been so very long**

**"Yeah where the hell have you been?"**

**Well Prussia I do have a life so thats what i have been doing**

**"Whatever, Neko doesn't own anything at all and thank god!"**

***Glare***

**"I am going back in the closet now"**

Programming start: Heracles Karpusi and Honda Kiku

Heracles Karpusi and Honda Kiku. Cutest couple at Hetalia Academy. They're the quiet couple but every knows they together all thanks to Elizaveta Héderváry, Kiku's best friend.

So when people found out they weren't really that shocked, those two did everything together and I mean everything. Whether it was a project or just eating together, you never found one without the other. But how do they show they're for one another? Well Kiku is very uneasy about PDA, so he is very strict with Heracles, but he has his ways.

Exhibit A:

"Heracles-san can you pass me the salt?" Kiku asks hi boyfriend, for his ramen needs a bit of some taste to it's self and pepper won't do that. The sleepy Greek reaches next to him to obtain the salt and passes it to the Asian. They fingers brushed each other and lingered them for a few more seconds than they should have.

Exhibit B:

A nice peaceful day in the park, or it was supposed to be. When the two "lovebirds" walked through the rusted black gate. Kiku held a picnic basket in one hand and with the other was holding Heracles's hand. Walking through the swarms of families and other couples, they finally found a descent spot away from all the noise.

"Heracles-san could you lay the blanket out?" Kiku asks in his quiet and delicate voice, as his Greek boyfriend sets the purple blanket across the grass.

Unpacking the basket, Kiku pulled out a small thing of grapes, some bread and cheese along with a small plate of tuna-fish sandwiches. Placing the food around them, Kiku looks up to see the other boy staring up into the sky.

"What are you thinking about?"

Turning his head back to the small Japanese boy besides him, Heracles lays his head on the others lap. This small gesture caused the said boy face to light up a very bright red.

"H-heracles-san what are you doing?" Kiku shutters as he glances at his boyfriend, who seems to be falling asleep.

"Resting,"

With that Heracles fall asleep and Kiku allowed him to lay his head upon his legs, besides he could run his fingers through the chestnut hair that was so soft.

Exhibit C:

Cat surrounded the boys as they sat in Kiku's living room patio, each patting their own cat. Soon the cats began crawling all over both of their bodies until both could barely see each other. A small giggle escaped from the Japanese boy, which caused the Greeken to look up.

And once again Kiku's face was covered in a bright red blush and couldn't look the other in his eyes.

"You could laugh more often it's cute," Heracles sais removing the cats from the boy.

"R-really?"

To answer the question a soft pair of lips were placed on the others cheek, causing an even darker blush to erupt on the others face.

So the cutest couple has the cutest ways of showing affection.

Programming stop, T-20 seconds

Programming restart

Programming next: Lovino Varges and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Second chapter done and it looks okay**

**"You could do better"**

**Okay and if you guys have any ideas for any other couples please review**

**"Please R&R so she stops beating me!"**

**YOU LIE!**

**"Gilbird run away!"**

**Excuse me again and please R&R!**

**PRUSSIA!**


	4. Lovino VargasAntonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Hey a while, I think**

**"Finally know when is it my turn?"**

**Soon you impatient little ass**

**"Language"**

**Like people haven't heard that word before**

**"Well..."**

**Shut up and I really must thank you for those who have reviewed and also Prussia hasn't cervical been hurt, yet.**

**"Help"**

**Prussia disclaimer**

**"Neko doesn't own anything but if she did, let's just say there would be hell"**

**Run, now**

Programming start: Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Strange couple they are since the a few years apart, like 2 to be exact. Everyone loves to question them all the time and that just causes even more questions.

Another thing that cause this label, is the way Lovino acts toward Antonio, he acts like a little brat. Punching, slapping and kicking his poor boyfriend but many people say that Antonio only dates him cause he pities him. But the thing they don't know is the simple jester that they show one another.

Exhibit A:

"Hey Tomato bastard get your ass up!" A very short-tempered Italian shouts at a Spaniard who is lying on the grass. Emerald eyes opened to stare back into hazel eyes, a smile appeared upon the Spaniards face.

"LOVI~! You came to get me!" Antonio cried happily as he jumps up and crushes his boyfriend into a hug. Lovino turns a bright red and tries to push the older boy away but is, sadly, to weak to.

"L-let go of me!" He demands, his voice cracking and his face turning even a brighter red than before. Antonio releases him from the hug only to receive a quick peck to the cheek. Startled he looks down at the younger boy, confused at to why this happened.

"C'mon we're going to be late if we don't hurry," Lovino says as he turns away, hoping to hide his very bright blush.

"Si," he hears in response as a warm hand wraps around his and intertwine their fingers.

Exhibit B:

Standing in the sun was never Lovino's favorite thing to do, that and work. But his Spaniard had brought him to a nearby tomato farm, so how could he refuse. He looks around hoping to spot the Spaniard in the long rows of greens and reds, but sadly found nothing.

Stepping away from the shade he walks down a random aisle he begins his search. Walking across the dirt-covered path he spots a speck of white.

"Don't tell me he took his shirt of again," Lovino mumbles to himself, as he gets closer to the speck. Once he reached it he isn't shocked to find a white shirt lying there.

"Shit, ANTONIO!" He shouts out to the sky, hoping once his name is called the said boy will come. Suddenly to arms wrap around his torso and he is pulled into something hard. Startled he begins squirming, but only to feel the grip tighten every so slightly.

"Calm down," a husky voice says into his ear, the hot breath causes a chill to run down his spine.

"A-antonio?" He questions the unknown person behind him only to receive a light chuckle. Once hearing it he knows who it is, and spinning around he spots the object he has been looking for.

A shirtless, sweaty and hot Spaniard.

"Why did you run off like that, I was looking for you?" Lovino asks his voice is cracking as emotions are running through him.

Suddenly warm lips cover his capped one's, he shuts up immediately and returns the kiss.

"Te amo, Lovino."

"Ti amo, bastard."

The strangest couple has the strangest ways of showing love.

Programming stop, T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones

**Sorry of this isn't the greatest, didn't have as many ideas but the next one will have a really good Exhibit thing**

**"When am I?"**

**If you keep asking I will take you off completely and put Switzerland in your place**

**"Okay I'll shut up now"**

**Good now please you kind people out there you may ever so nicely review, I would be happy and Prussia may live longer**

**"Please review I am to young to die!"**

**God help me, please review**

***Prussia heuristically crying int he corner***


	5. Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland

**I am back!**

**"Oh great the demon is back"**

**And people wonder why i hurt you**

**"True but back to business, when am I going to come in?"**

**I warned you now its Switzerland turn in your place**

**"NO! Please I will be good!"**

***glare***

**"Fine, Neko doesn't own Hetalia"**

***sobs***

**Man up Prussia**

Programming start: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland

Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. The very, very, very loud couple and when I say loud, I mean loud. Has in you can hear them from halfway across the school and you can hear them perfectly. But everyone is confused about how they came to be, for they always fight.

Whether it's about school, unicorns vs zombies or something completely stupid like that. Besides no one would guess that they would start dating until Francis runs into their class holding up a picture. That picture was of them kissing! After that everyone let them go, arguing day in and day out. So those arguments they have can mean either a close break-up or just simply jesters of love.

Exhibit A:

Standing outside the school another argument was breaking out between the Brit and American.

"How can you say that, you git!" A furious blonde with thick eyebrows shouted at another blonde with glasses on.

"What that zombies could total kick unicorns assess? It's so true, just get that through your head, old man!"

Startled by the last name the one with the eyebrows looked at the other one in hurt, for the last statement was a low blow. Seeing the look, the glasses one suddenly felt nothing but guilt. Walking over he simply said the word no one knew he knew.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Exhibit B:

Walking through the mall was nice, well as nice if you ignore everyone else in it, but that's fine with the two boys walking through the food court. They fingers lingered closer and closer to one another but were still so far away. Taking a quick true down the next aisle, they disappeared into a clothing store, American eagle.

Making their way to the boy's section were for the next 30 minutes they started looking through the racks of clothes. Spotting a shirt with a wand and small fairy on it, Alfred grabbed it and turned toward Arthur, tapping his shoulder.

The Brit turned around to have a shirt shoved in his face and a blushing American holding the shirt. Smirking the Brit took the shirt and replaced it with a Captain America one. Each one glanced down at the shirts they held between their fingers and started laughing.

A few moments later the shirts were rung up and placed in a small bag, and the buyers walked out hand in hand.

Exhibit C:

Smooch.

Blue eyes shot open and spotted a blushing Brit standing right next to him, he smirked. Reaching for the others hand he placed a small kiss upon it and watched the blush go deeper than before.

Exhibit D:

"ALFRED!"

Snapping his hand around from the sound of his name, the said American noticed his boyfriend storming over to him. Taking a deep breathe on, he braced himself for the hell that is to come.

And it did but it a slap across the face.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Alfred looked up to his boyfriend to find tears almost slipping out.

"What did I do?" He asked in a shaky breath as he still rubbed his sore cheek.

"Y-you forgot," was all was said before the Brit sprinted the hell out of the room he slapped his love in.

The American watched his boyfriend leave before he got up and followed the path he left. Walking past numerous classrooms and lockers he finally found the Brit curled up in a ball on the spot of their first kiss.

"Arthur are you seriously mad at me for forgetting our first kiss?" Alfred asked his crying boyfriend as he reached down and brought him up.

"Yes," was the response that was returned as a simple kiss on the cheek was placed on burning red cheeks.

"C'mon, get off your ass and follow me!"

Following the American was a pain, since you never knew what the annoying teen was thinking. They reached Arthur's locker, signing he opened the locker and out feel a heart with a British and American flag on it.

A smile was placed on his face as he placed the necklace around his neck and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriends.

The very loud, loud couple actually had quiet ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli

**"You actually replaced me?"**

**Yup and sorry about this chapter again but America and England show they love so much I had small simple ideas, please don't hate me**

**"You replaced me."**

**R&R!**

**"You replaced me!"**

***eye roll***

**"WHY!"**

**Shut up and be good, i might change it back**

***pout***

**Quit pouting and actually grow 5 meters**


	6. Authors Note

I am back but this time with no new chapter, I need your help for my next chapter.

Do _**you**_ guys want Prussia X Austria or Switzerland X Austria?

Please send in your reviews and any other pairings you would like me to write about.

Neko~


	7. Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli

**I am back very soon!**

**"You replaced me"**

**I answered your guys request and brought the couple you guys wanted**

**"You replaced me"**

**I don't own anything**

**"You replaced me"**

**Prussia...shut up**

Programming start: Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli

Roderich Edelstein and Vash Zwingli. The serious couple, yes the very serious couple, everything to them is nothing but serious faces. They are good friends and everyone would except them to date but no on was sure when. That was until Elizaveta spread the word that they were in fact a couple. Lets say the gun loving Swiss was close to shooting her down, literally.

But still the seriousness of the couple can have people say that they have no love between them and turn around. What they don't know is all the cute fluffy stuff they do to each other, not like that perverts. But just very stubborn couple can be adorable when they try.

Exhibit A:

A small melody was being played form the third music room; walking closer you should pick out the smooth and delicate notes. Standing just outside the room, you could peck inside the window and spot a brunette playing his heart out on the piano and a blonde sitting on the ground by his feet.

The blonde was swaying to the music, a peaceful expression appeared on is face as the piece went on. Than the piece stopped and the blonde looked up and meet the violet eyes of the pianist. A ghost of smile was present of both of their lips and they simply started into each other's eyes, enjoying the others company.

Exhibit B:

"GIBERT!"

The said albino was running for his life for a very annoyed Swiss was chasing his ass down.

"Vash I didn't do anything!"

BANG!

A shoot whizzed by the Germans head but that just encouraged him to run faster than he could every run. Turning a corner and sprinting down that hallway he finally lost the Swiss.

The Swiss in question was no standing down the hallway; gun held up and face red. He was going to kill the albino the next time he saw him. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder but he didn't turn around since he knew whom it was.

"Roderich,"

"Vash, Gilbert did nothing bad so please calm down and also put the gun away," the Austrian explained to his boyfriend.

Letting a small sigh got, the Swiss lowered his gun and a small kiss was placed on his cheek. Causing his already red face to go redder.

Exhibit C:

Panting and sweat, the Swiss and Austrian couldn't stop, their hearts were racing but they couldn't stop. They were getting close to the end.

"V-vash I can't go on," the Austrian said, his voice was caught in short breathes and a bead of sweat fell down his cheek.

"Roderich just a little more, than she wouldn't be able to get us." Vash said back as he picked up his boyfriend and carried him bridal style down the hall.

"VASH! RODERICH! Just one picture!"

"Shit," the both screamed in unison as Vash sprinted down the hall with his boyfriend hiding in his chest.

"A kiss for luck?"

And the kiss was given as they ran for their lives from a yaoi obsessed Elizaveta but were happy doing it until they were caught than who knows what's going to happen.

The serious couple as the cutest ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-19 seconds

Programming restart

Programming next: Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Weilschmidt

**Okay here is this sorry this own isn't good don't really read this pairing**

**"You replaced me"**

**Fine if you are good i hall write another Austria one with you oka?**

**"You replaced me"**

**R&R!**

**"You replaced me"**

**Prussia go in the closest**

**"You replaced me"**

**Damnit**

***drag***

**SLAM!**

**Peace and ****quiet**

**"You replaced me"**

**Shit!**


	8. Authors Note 2

Ello!

Neko here with some great news, to some of you I hope. Now I know not everyone likes the same pairings I do, so I am opening my story up!

That's right, if you aren't happy that your favorite pairing wasn't in my story please send me a review or PM and I shall make it happen.

But you might have to give me some ideas cause I don't always read the same stories you guys do.

So if you want a certain couple, yaoi, yuri, through I don't really see that or a straight one please send something in and it shall happen.

Through it might be later in the story but it will still happen, please I do want to write about other pairing and maybe fall in love with one of them.

That's it, oh and Germany x Italy is being worked on as we speak and shall be uploaded by the end of this week.

Se dig snart

(guess the language)


	9. Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Weilschmidt

**I am so very sorry it has been so long!**

**"Took you ling enough, geeze thought you left me here to die"**

***evil glare***

**"S-sorry, please don't kill me!"**

**I wouldn't but please know i have had to think about this pairing and than i found D. Gray Man and than sports and school, oh it's been stressful**

**"No kidding but any ho Neko doesn't own Hetalia and never will!"**

**Whatever**

Programming start: Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Weilschmidt

Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Weilschmidt. The complicated couple, complicated by the way they are. Their loud, adorable, serious but none of those words really explain their relationship, so complicated it is.

Everyone had their own little ideas for their relationship and those that placed their money in the "couple" pot, man they became rich. So no was surprised for when they came out being a couple, not even their own brothers.

Exhibit A:

"LUDWIG!"

Hearing his name a blonde with piecing blue eyes looked up from is history book fast enough to see a brunette crash into him.

"F-feliciano what are you doing?" Ludwig stutters out as a dark blush covers his pale face. Innocent hazel eyes look up at him and a rose pink lips form into an evil smirk.

"So I can't come see my boyfriend, even in school?" He teasingly asks as he moves his hips along the others.

"F-feliciano, as much as I want this, we can't do it here and I don't care how horny you are." Ludwig says sternly while giving the little Italian a glare that would make poor Ivan shiver.

Replaying with a little pout, the Italian jumps offs the others lap before walking around the empty desk before leaving the classroom.

Exhibit B:

Blonde and brown hairs were pressed against one another as they laid across the soft green grass. Warm smiles were present as the owners of said heads glanced up into the night sky. Hands interviewed together and soft sighs were released from the lips of the two males. Sitting together under the night sky always made those days events disappear and happy, calm memories were born right than and there.

Exhibit C:

Walking hand and hand through the hallway always made Ludwig nervous for he hated being judged by people. He glared at everyone who dared to give them a dirty look until a small squeeze was felt. Looking down warm hazel eyes looked up at him and a warm smile also graced his present. A small smile appeared on the German's face as he simple thought of nothing else.

One small smile was all it took for everything to become cheerful in his life.

Lowering his head Ludwig placed a small kiss on his little Italian boyfriends check earning a small giggle from the boy. Straitening his head, Ludwig to those dirty looks in stride for no one could understand the happiness his boyfriend brought him.

The so called complicated couple seems to have very simple ways to show love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Lukas Bole and Mathias Ericksen

**My apologies for if this is a bad chapter**

**"It was funny, never knew West could say no to little Italy"**

** But the next one, like I always say, will be better and personal I love this next pairing**

**"Shit a fangirl, RUN!"**

**Well he is gone and hopefully for good, please R&R!**


	10. Lukas Bole and Mathias Ericksen

**I am not dead, if you guys were even wondering.**

**"Look you decides to come back!"**

**Don't be an ass, I have a life!**

**"Whatever"**

**Disclaimer **

**"neko doesn't own Hetelia, thank you lord"**

**BANG!**

Programming start: Lukas Bole and Mathias Ericksen

Lukas Bole and Mathias Ericksen. The very violent couple, yes you read it right, violent. And when by violent I mean punched, kicks, knees in the place where the sun don't shine. But of course that just hides all the love they hold for one another.

The two boys had always seemed to have had a good relationship be for hand so them dating was a bit of a shock. Why? Because Lukas never liked it when Mathias showed affection for him. Heartless bastard, right? Wrong since Mathias always seems to find something good in him, so sweet.

Exhibit A:

Walking hand in hand was something they did so very little of, seeing has how one of them hated physical touch. But whenever it did happen it was something no one could mess up.

"Mathias why are you so quiet?" A small voice asked a blonde haired Dane as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Just enjoying this moment I guess, why do you like it when I talk?" Mathias asks the small Norwegian next to him, causing the pale skin to heat up in a little blush.

"Shut up," was all that he could say as he pinched the Dan in the stomach causing him to squeal out from the sudden joust of pain.

"Norge that's not very nice," Mathias says to his boyfriend as he leans do to his eye level. Dark blue eyes lock on to violet eyes as they started deep into each other's eyes.

"Whatever."

Exhibit B:

"MATHIAS GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Was shouted down the hallway of Hetalia Academy causing every head to turn. And standing there with a very pissed of Lukas as he was sprinting down the hallway after a laughing Dane.

"No way these are now mine," Mathias laughed as he sprinted past startled stares of teachers and students. Taking a quick left he found himself in an empty classroom. Letting out a sigh of relief he pulled a picture out of his pocket, the picture was a Lukas in a frilly pink maid's outfit and it was oh-so short. His cute little butt was almost exposed and the Lukas in the picture had a giant red blush across his pale face.

Suddenly the classroom door slammed open to have a very sweaty and tried Lukas standing in the doorframe. He was breathing heavily as he glared down the other boy that stood in the room.

"Please give me that picture," Lukas said his voice was low and sweet, Mathias almost awed.

"But why?"

"It's embarrassing, please hand it over."

"Okay but only if I get a kiss out of it," Mathias smirked as e watched the already red face get even redder. Nodding his head, Lukas began the short walk over to the Dane, his heart was ramming in his chest. Upon reaching the Dane he looked up into the deep blue eyes with his violet eyes. Standing on his tippy-toes, he placed a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips.

After the quick display of affection, Lukas torn the picture out of the Dane's hand and began stumbling out of the classroom.

"To make him blush is the easiest thing but it's so cute!" Mathias sang as he followed the steps the Norwegian.

Exhibit C:

Blankets lay across them as the cuddled together in bed, forgetting the day was nothing but a faint memory. Looking through the open window, they each could glance into the star dazzled night sky. No words were ushered for the moment would surely be ruined.

A warm breeze drifted though the window blowing the dark blue curtains and causing them to cuddle closer together. Tangling even more of their bodies together, but no complaints were heard. Just the deep breaths and the sound of the faint wind blowing.

These nights always seemed to cause a great amount of warmth to surface from the two. Just letting the night to wash away everything, all the pain and suffering and replace it with pleasant warm memories.

The violent couple has very subtle ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Lorinais

**Sorry about it being so long but here is some good news, I am almost out of school and will continue this but with even more pairings. So if you guys want your favorite pairing in here just send it in but also add something you want me to write about.**

**"What happened?"**

**Nothing, so yeah please send in more pairings and I shall write them just for you guys!**

**"More pairings, that means I might be in this, right?"**

**Most likely since people have different pairings of you**

**"Who am I with?"**

**You shall have to wait and see**


	11. Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Lorinais

**Bonjour!**

**"Since when do you know French?"**

**I want to learn it so I am learning the basic**

**"Whatever, so am I in here?"**

**No, later**

**"Whatever, Neko doesn't own and never while!"**

***Sigh***

Programming start: Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Lorinais

Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Lorinais. The gay yet straight couple and I mean this in no offensive way at all. One of them is very, or you could say, manly and the other was more feminine. No way really question's they relationship anymore, no one.

Everyone knew them as being best friends but also everyone thought they were already dating. But when they actual came out as a couple, people were a bit shocked about the information they were told.

No one really cared through, they still acted like best friends so everyone, and I mean everyone, just treated them like best friends still. Through the kissing was always a bit much and the fact that one of them was kind of a cross-dresser.

Exhibit A:

Walking through the halls was a girl in a short red and black checked skirt and a short sleeved white collared shirt. Tan boots clanked against the solid white floor, she was walking towards a boy with shoulder length brown hair.

"TORIS!"

The young blonds shouted while tackling the brunette with a giant hug causing the brunette to fall to the floor.

"F-feliks what are you doing?" Toris asked his slightly pale face turning a very bright deep red. The blonde, Feliks, simply chuckled into Toris's chest before looking into the dark blue eyes of the other.

"Can't I hug my boyfriend or do I have to ask?" Feliks teased, a smirk forming on the shinny lips, for a strawberry lip-gloss was placed on them before school.

"Well sure but why are you wearing the girls uniform and not the boys?" Toris asked while pushing the blonde off him and removing himself from the dirt covered ground. Brushing off dirt from his blue-checkered pants he looked up to see a pouting Polish boy sitting on the ground. Sighing he crouched down and lifted the blonde off the floor and placed him on one of the nearby benches.

"Why are you pouting?" He ask as he sits next to the still pouting blonde, brushing a strand of his short hair out of his face.

"Cause I feel like it," the blonde says in response the pout not lifting off his face.

"Well stop cause your ruining your face like that," he says placing a kiss on the others cheek before getting up and walking away. "Oh and by the way I have noting wrong with that outfit, it looks pretty sexy."

"TORIS!"

Exhibit B:

Walking hand in hand, two people walked through the busy streets of Paris, one had bags in their free hand while the other had a map. Both enjoyed the others company and both enjoyed the scenery that was placed in front of them.

The blonde one out of the two noticed a small little shop off to the side and practically dragged the brunette that was holding his hand.

Sprinting across the cross road they managed to make it across without getting hit by any cars or tour buses.

Pushing open the shop door they entered a room full of hats and purses, each ond everyone of them in either pink or white. Immediately running over to the hats, the blonde one grabbed one of them and placed it on the others head.

"Oh Toris you look so dare cute!" The blonde one squealed turning around and grabbing another one, this one pink, and placing it on his head. "Now were matching."

A small smile played on Toris's lips as he watched the blonde one run around trying on every pink hat the store had.

"Feliks it's time to go, we have a plane to catch in a few hours and we still have to pack." Toris tells Feliks has he comes running over to place another hat on his head.

Pouting he took the it off and gave it to the very curious store clerk, giving her a gentle smile he re-grabbed Toris hand and exit the store. Walking hand in hand again, Toris lifted their joined hands and placed a small kiss on Feliks hand. Receiving a warm smile in return.

"Love you, Tor."

"Love you too, Fel."

The gay yet straight couple has rather heart warming ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna

**Well?**

**"Interesting, Feliks is nice through and so is Toris"**

**How do y- nevermind**

**"Oh when am I in here damnit?"**

**Later so stop being so Draco annoying!  
>"Draco?"<strong>

**Switching out cuss word, Draco=Damn or damnit**

**"Oh that makes sense, not"**

**Whatever, please R&R and don't forget to send in who you want cause I am still open for suggestions**


	12. Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna

**Hi**

**"Where the hell have you been?"**

**Shut up, it's summer so away**

**"K and am I in this one?"  
>No but soon my pet very soon<strong>

**"Neko doesn't own shit!"**

***sigh***

Programming start: Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna

Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna. Are so you can say the misunderstood couple meaning that everything they do is, well no one but them understand it. Ever since they started dating people have been very skeptical of the two of them, seeing has how Berwald isn't the softest person out there.

Even to this day people just don't believe it but there best friends do, seeing has how they watched the romance bloom. They're always together, talking about anything and everything, no one would dare try and get them out of they own little world. Not even Mathais, the two are only one's who can calm the other.

Exhibit A:  
>People parted ways as the two made thir way through all halls, everyone shivered in fear of one. A tall Swedish exchange student that glared at everyone single one of them except one, the small, fragile Finnish boy that hung off his arm. How he loved that boy, the way he made the Swedish one always smile, it was pure love. The two of them passed by each and every other student without a care in the world they only cared about what the other thought. Stopping in front of a classroom giving the Finnish boys hand a quick squeeze, and earning a smile, they walked into the classroom hand in hand.<p>

Exhibit B:

"Berwald do you want any?" A small blonde boy asked a much taller and scarier looking one, holding out a plate of Kanebullar.

"Y's," Berwald responds taking one of the delicious looking buns and taking a small bit. The sweetness overcome all other senses in his mouth, the only thing he could taste was the sweet icing and the still hot dough.

Licking his fingers he reaches over and places a hand on the side of Tino face, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft cheek beneath it. Feeling a small pressure against his hand, a smile emerges on the Swedish boy's face, the smile of pure happiness that few people get to see.

"So I guessing you liked it?" Tino asks, his voice so sweet and innocent that it makes his insides melt and his heart to beat faster. Leaning over he places a gentle kiss on the Finnish boy's soft lips, not forcing anything just a soft kiss with only love. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Smiling once again he places his head on the Finnish boys lap, closing his eyes he feels soft hands stroking through his hair causing sleep to drift over him. As sleep takes over more of him, he utter three words, "Jag älskar dig."

Exhibit C:

A small white poodle type dog, only this one is smaller and nicer and has all it's hair, ran down the lawn chasing after faint green ball. Catching the ball in its mouth it sprinted its way back to the tall blonde boy at the other end. Upon reaching the boy, the dog dropped the ball and began waiting, waiting for another run.

Picking up the ball the boy throw with all his might and sent the ball flying across the yard with a yapping dog after it. Smiling to himself with seeing the happy dog, he glanced up at the setting sky. The beauty of the pinks, oranges and reds mix together to cause a scene that takes your breath away.

Suddenly to small arms circle around the taller boy's waist, glancing behind he sees a small blonde boy. Smiling he places his hands where the smaller one's are crisscrossed on over his stomach.

"So, w'at 's f'r d'n'r?" He asks, his Swedish accent playing a heavy part on his speaking abilities but the other one doesn't care.

"I thought we could stay home, seeing as how my parents are gone for the weekend," the smaller one replies, tightening his grip on the others waist.

"S'r' b't m'y we s'ay o't a b't m're?" The taller one asks, his gaze going back up to the sky watching the colors changes right before him.

"Fine but you still have to play with Hanatamago," he replies before unlatching his arms and placing a gentle kiss on the others cheek. Turning around the other watched the smaller one leave, letting out a sigh of pure happiness, for he was in a place that he was understood.

The misunderstood couple seems to understandable ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-15 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Gilbert Weillschmidt and Matthew Williams

**Like it? Hate it?**

**"It was cute, I remember Finland, such a cutey"**

**Weird**

**"Oh I'm next chapter, YAY!"**

**Yes you are finally going to be in this, happy?**

**"Yeah and with Birdie too"**

**Whatever, please R&R**

**"Yeah for me and Birdie! _Happy days are here again_!"**

** _Guess the Disney movie this line is from?_**


	13. Gilbert Weillschmidt and Matthew William

**Hi**

**"Hey Neko"**

**Denmark what are you doing?**

**"Prussia is in this right so he can't been in two places at once, right?"**

**True and please disclaimer me**

**"neko doesn't own Hetalia, if she did Norway would love me"**

**Honey Norway does**

Programming start: Gilbert Weillschmidt and Matthew Williams

Gilbert Weillschmidt and Matthew Williams. This is the troublesome couple, meaning that one of them is always in trouble, Gilbert. This couple was really a shock to everyone, even they own flesh in blood, and no one could have seen this coming from a mile away. Why? Matthew is the sort of teen that is sort of invisible to everyone while Gilbert, well everyone knew who Gilbert was and what he was cable of.

The couple may seem to be oddly matched but really, they're like any other couple, only with more fights and who get in trouble a whole lot. I am serious this couple is famous all across the school, almost every week they do something stupid, or Gilbert does, and the whole school knows about it within minutes.

Exhibit A:

Lips pushed against one another and tongues battled for the leading role but they were to evenly matched. One was pushed up against the bedroom door with his legs wrapped around the others toned torso and wasn't going to let go soon.

"Birdie give it up," the albino of the two muttered, pressing the blonde harder into the wall getting a small gasp.

"Gil you think I'm going to do that after three months of dating you?" The blonde questioned, digging his hips deeper into the others abs.

"Okay, okay you win now please stop doing that or else something is going to go down," Gilbert said pushing their heads away from each other's and meeting dark violet eyes.

"Than let me down so I can get to class on time and not get detention again," Matthew said pushing the others chest away, well at least trying to.

"Birdie, you know we will have to finish this later, right?" Gilbert asked, raising a white eyebrow and staring at the now blushing Canadian.

"M-maybe but only if you let me get to class," the Canadian stuttered out before he felt his feet hit the tile of the bathroom floor. Sighing he walked past the albino to the door, that was thankfully locked, and pushed it open but turned around and gave a cat like grin.

"See you at home, Gil."

Before walking out and leaving the albino flustered and shocked.

Exhibit B:

Walking through the halls, he always felt invisible. No mater what he was doing everyone seemed to walk right by him and never see him. It was always like this, his little brother always outshined him in basically everything. Except when it came to music, he could play the violin like he was a professional. Other than that he as next to nothing.

Of course through many years of being invisible he created his own little world that he lived in, so walking through the halls that was where he was.

"Hey watch w-"

Snapping out of his little world when he heard that voice, the voice that was so beautiful to his ears. Looking up his violet eyes meet those of ruby red ones, bowing his head slightly he uttered, "Sorry."

"Birdie all you have to do is watch where your going that's all," the voice said while a pale finger lifted his head up so their eyes meet.

"Okay and why did you just call me Birdie, Gilbert?" He asked not turning away from the ruby eyes that were piecing through is soul.

"I don't know and how do you know my name?" Gilbert asks, his finger still holding the others chin and apparently not going to move it any time soon.

"Everyone knows who you are, you're the schools trouble making," he explains a light blush began to creep its way across his face while saying it.

"Well Birdie, it seems you like that?" Gilbert asks this time moving his other hand across the others face, trailing light touches over his cheek.

"Maybe but I must be going or else I shall be late for class," he replies removing the others hands from his face and stepping around him.

"Wait, can I get you real name than?" Gilbert asks grabbing the others hand before he could move anywhere.

"Matthew, Matthew Williams," he says looking into the ruby eyes one last time before turning away.

"Well Matthew I hope to see you again," Gilbert says placing a small kiss on Matthews's hand that he was still holding.

"Au revoir," Matthew whispered before removing his hands and walking away from the awestrucked Prussian.

Exhibit C:

Snuggling with the covers, two bodies lay next to each other, one skin was pale as white paper and the others was slightly tanned.

"Hey Birdie can you make some pancakes?" The paler one asks, tightening his grip on the others waist only slightly, laying his head against the others dark golden hair.

Smiling a the others antics, the tanned one of the two turned over so violet eyes started into dark ruby ones, "I guess but we are going to eat downstairs."

Hearing the conditions for his want, the paler one sighed and pulled the other closer, "But the awesome me doesn't want to get out bed."

"Well I guess I can always give your pancakes to Gilbird," the other one teased, chuckling as the others face went into a deep pout.

"Fine but they better by lots of maple syrup," the paler one retorted before removing his arms from the others waist.

"Gilbert for you I shall give you as much sa you want," the tanned one explained before placing a soft kiss on the others forehead.

"Do you know how much I love you, Matt?" Gilbert asks snuggling into the pillows, trying to look cute and innocent.

"A lot and your still coming downstairs," Matthew replied while removing the sheets that laid tangled into his body. Finally removing all the sheets he walked toward the doors and out of the room, reaching the kitchen.

"Not cool Birdie, totally unawesome!"

Smiling Matthew began to make the pancakes that would bring the other downstairs and into the arms of him, life was sweet just like maple syrup.

The very troublesome couple has innocent ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-15 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy.

**Comments?**

**"I liked it"**

**Thanks but this was so awkward for me to write, cause one of my good friends his Canada and man it was weird**

**"But this was cool"**

**Also just to let you know Prussia t me can be a gentleman, if he tries**

**"True"**

**Please R&R**

**"Prussia will be here next time"**

**Don't count on it**


	14. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy

**Ello**

**"Where have you been?"**

**Summer**

**"And?"**

**I am doing other stuff so I am busy**

**"Whatever"**

**Disclaimer**

**"neko doesn't own shit!"  
>*sign*<strong>

Programming start: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy

Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy are the sexual orientated couple. Not it that way people! As in they have so much sexual tension even the people that suck at reading the atmosphere can see this.

The two of them always bicker back and forth you would think they are an old married couple and everyone thought that. Them coming out as a couple had everyone shouting, "about f*cking time!" So the couple had to go through gruesome teasing before anything else.

Exhibit A:

"Can you ever not flirt with someone?" A stuffy British voice asks from behind a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and violet-blueish eyes.

"Does someone want me to pay more attention to them than?" A French accent asks the now blushing Brit that is standing behind him.

"W-what the bloody hell are you talking about frog?" The Brit stutters as he watches the other get up from his chair and walk towards him. Doing the only logical thing, to him at least, he begins to back up or until he hits the back wall.

"Why are you stuttering, mer choir?" The Frenchman asks smirking as he walks closer to the other, placing a hand next to the other head.

Looking away the Brit said nothing and tried everything to control the blush was over taking his face. Smirking the Frenchman placed a finger under the chin of the other and pulled it up to make him look into the other eyes.

"Arthur what would you say to a little date tomorrow?" He asked, starring into the beautiful green eyes in front of him.

Pounding his choices in his head, he thought of the pros and cons, just like any good Brit would do. "I suppose so Francis."

Smiling Francis placed a small kiss on the Brits deep red cheeks, causing them to turn even redder, before walking away.

"F-frog!"

Exhibit B:

Grinning from ear to ear, a boy with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes stared down at another boy only this one had short dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. Leaning his face forward, the taller of the two couldn't stop his smile from widening, in just a matter of moments he was going to kiss, Arthur Kirkland!

Yes, Arthur Kirkland, the boy his has had his eyes on for the past 4 years and finally he is going to get to kiss those soft pink lips. Doing a victory dance in his head he was a mere centimeters away from those lips he has been dreaming of.

"F-francis stop," a small, shy voice came from the shorter boy that stood right in front of him. A dark red blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes seemed to have a special sort of sparkle in them.

Giving the shorter one a look, he began to move his face away until a pair of hands grabbed each side of his face and pulled them close. Onto a pair of soft lips, the sort of lips that a smooth and always so kissable.

Not wanting to push his luck the taller one began pulling away, again, and just stared into the beautiful green eyes in front of him. Leaning his forehead against the others he smiled, a genuine smile, the one that showed how happy he was at the moment. "So how was that as your first kiss?"

Exhibit C:

"Arthur what on earth are you wearing?" Francis asked his lovely British boyfriend as he walked so gracefully into the kitchen. For his shy, yet loud, boyfriend was sporting tight leather pants, a white t-shirt that has a pink, blue spray-painted circle on it, and lots of metal necklaces.

"Oh this, just something I dug out of my closet and wanted to see if it fits," he explained his British accent weighing his words down heavily.

Shocked, the Frenchman started as his boyfriend began moving around the kitchen, ass swaying. It took everything for the Frenchman not to launch at him, everything, he was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were going white.

"Why so quiet, not used to this look?" A voice whispered in his ear, the hot breath tickled his spine and suddenly his pants became very tight.

Shaking his head the Frenchman looked down at the paper he was previously reading before his boyfriend walked in looking as hot as hell.

Feeling a hand run down his thigh, he tightened his grip on the newspaper, praying that the hand wouldn't go anywhere near there. Sadly his pray wasn't answered, for the hand went lower and lower until it was a mere centimeter away.

"Francis don't you want to play with me?"

An with the last question the Frenchman shot up out of the chair and turned to face his boyfriend with a deep blush. Grabbing the others wrist he dragged him up the stair and into they shared room, slamming the door shut. Locking it he turned and stormed toward his boyfriend and slammed his lips on the others. Tongues explored out of both mouths as they became tangled in each others own wet muscle.

"You really should wear this more often," Francis mumbled as Arthur began kissing down his neck.

"If this is the reaction, bloody yeah."

The very sexual oriented couple has "no-touching" ways to show love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming next.

Programming restart: Ivan Braginski and Yao Wong

**First time writing them**

**"Francis you sly dog"**

**He can be sweet and ****gentle**

**"Not the own I know"**

**Whatever please don't forget to send your pairings in**

**"With me in them too!"**

**Shut up oh and do you guys think a brotherly love story, like this one, is a good idea?  
>"Do we kiss?"<strong>

**No as in how they show they love them, like family, but maybe if I like that pairing**

**"Yuck!"**

**Whatever please R&R  
>"NO BROTHERLY LOVE THAT'S DISGUSTING!"<strong>

**Not to yaoi fangirls, that's the good stuff *wink***

**"GILBIRD RUN AWAY!"**


	15. Ivan Braginski and Yao Wong

**Hey**

**"Where have you been?"**

**School started and I've had lots of hw**

**"Whatever"**

**But here is the chapter that i actual feel proud of**

**"Good job"**

**Your being sarcastic aren't you?**

**"Maybe"**

**Fine than do the disclaimer **

**"neko doesn't own shit" **

Programming start: Ivan Braginski and Yao Wong

Ivan Braginski and Yao Wong is the "enemy" couple, meaning that they're always fighting yet they love one another. It's a confusing couple that no one can understand not even their own siblings can understand them.

It seems that after some sort of "fight" between their rival gangs that something "clinked" between the two of them. When everyone else, even the gang members, are saying that they were at it long before any of that.

Exhibit A:

Dull purple eyes stared into those of endless brown ones, neither of the owners breaking away from one another. Looking down, both of they arms were intertwined with the others, one help a dull knife and the other held a large pan.

"When are you going to admit defeat, da?" The one with the dull purple eyes asked the other, digging his knife into the others side.

"Why would I, aru? You are the one that need to admit it first, aru?" The endless brown-eyed one responds back, his voice holding a very identified edge to it.

"Yao why do you always wound me with that cold tone you use, da?" The other questioned, bringing his knife away but only slightly. Sighing Yao closed his eyes and pushed his face closer to the other one.

"Ivan why do we always have to do this, aru?" He asked slightly, his face only centimeters away from Ivan's, his eyes still remand closed.

"Yao you know why but I wish it wasn't this way, da," Ivan replied bringing his face down to the others.

They lips met in a small chaste kiss, nothing but love was poured into this small motion. Breaking away they once again locked eyes before collapsing into a hug.

No one could or even would dare interrupt this rare moment that they shared, no one.

Exhibit B:

Dark brown hair and light sliver hair were placed on top of one another, foreheads pressed against one another and breaths mingling with each other. Arms wrapped around waists and legs tangled with one another and chest brushed against one another.

The warmth of the morning sun sprayed over the two men that laid in the bed pressed up one another. Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate the peace the two had created.

Exhibit C:

"YOU ASS, ARU!" A Chinese accented voice screamed though the halls of Hetalia Academy causing the once peaceful hallway know was filled with the hush of whispers.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING, ARU!" The voice screamed again this time only closer to the gossiping hallway and caused fear to run down everyone spines.

"Would you stop yelling, da?" A thick Russian accent respond to the shouting Chinese one.

Walking through the stiff hallway was none other than Ivan Braginski and Yao Wong, the rivalry gang leaders. Everyone knew how brutal they were towards one another and no one wanted to dare interfere with they little argument.

"NO I SHALL N-"

"Would you both shut up and kiss already!" A voice shouted from the the far end of the hallway causing everyone to stiffen even the two arguing males.

"Alfred do you want to die today, da?" Ivan asked a sun kissed blonde boy with classes as he started him down with piecing purple eyes.

"Ivan please, everyone is sick of your guys fighting so release this 'sexual tension' and kiss already." Alfred explains to the tall Russian student, causing his classmate to glare even harder than he already was.

"Since when are you like Francis, aru?"

Ignoring the comment of him being compared to the perverted French student, Alfred made his way down the hall in long stride. Meeting Ivan and Yao in the middle, he lifted his arms and placed them behind both of their heads, earning a confused look from everyone. Using all the strength he had, he pushed the heads together until they met in the middle. Causing everyone in the hallway to gasp with utter horror and also curiosity.

Wide eyed the two 'kissing' couldn't believe what exactly happening, both felt a warm feeling running up their bodies.

Releasing his hands Alfred took a step back to allow the two of them some privacy, shooing everyone that was standing and gawking at the scene out of the hallway. Once removing everyone out of the he turned around and shouted, "Have fun you lovebirds!"

"Dumb American, da," Ivan whispered before turning away from his lover, "So what does this mean now, da?" He said turning back to the blushing Chinese man.

"What do you want, aru?" He replied not looking up at the Russian he was just sucking face with.

"Well how about this," Ivan replied while leaning down to recapture the Chinese mans lips.

The "enemy" couple seems to have peaceful ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Gilbert Beillschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry

**Hate it? Like it?**

**"Interesting but good"**

**Thank you but don't forget to send in your pairings and what about a brotherly love story like this?  
>"You mean exactly like this one?"<strong>

**Possible but only if the fans what that**

**"Okay"**

**Please R&R**

**"Please I want to be here even more"**

**Shut up I have a bad headache**

**"Kessesesese!"**

**Fuck *slams door***

**I'm running the show now!"**

**Don't fuck anything up!**

**"Damn"**


	16. Gilbert Beilschmidt Elizaveta Hedervary

**Ello**

**"Yo"**

**Sorry about the delay, AP classes are a bitch**

**"I can relate"**

**How?**

**"England sent me to school"**

**Oh yeah well disclaimer**

**"Neko doesn't own anything sadly"**

Programming start: Gilbert Beillschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry

Gilbert Beillschmidt and Elizaveta Héderváry is the childhood couple, meaning that they have dealt with each other for years. No matter how long people have always know them and how they act towards each other, it still seemed surprising how long it took for them to date.

Even to this day they still act like they always did, only maybe a bit happier, but Elizaveta still chases the poor boy. Gilbert still harasses her; causing him the pain he receives every single day.

Exhibit A:

Walking through the halls a girl with waist length brown hair and dark green eyes walked past everyone smiling like always. What they didn't see was the frying pain that she help hidden behind her long hair. She grip always tightened on the handle whenever she heard that laughter that drove her mad.

Turning around another corner she spots the laugh she coming from, a boy with solid white hair and dark ruby eyes, laughing with another boy, this one with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Quietly making her way to the two boys, she shushes the blonde boy, she wanted this to come out of shock to the other one.

"So anyway she was all li-"

BAM!

Watching the boy fall to the ground always made her smile brightened slightly, his pain was something she enjoyed to cause. Bending down she patted the soft white hair, smiling down at the boy she loved the way he had a spot expressions on his face.

"So Lizzy what did Gil do this time?" The blonde boy asked the girl, standing over her casting a shadow over the two.

"Just wanted to make sure he was still in line," she respond softly, brushing a strand of white hair out of the boys face. Shrugging his shoulders the blonde boy took his leave, letting her enjoy the unconscious boy.

Smiling one more time, she knelt down until she was almost on top of the boy's head, "Happy dreams." She said before giving a soft kiss on his temple and getting up and leaving.

Unknown to her a smile spread across the boys face as he watched her walk away, a pure genuine smile.

Exhibit B:

Today was the day that people looked forward to, the day of October 31st, the day of Halloween. Even teens at Hetalia Academy were jumping all around for the supernatural holiday.

"Liz what the hell are you wearing?" A boy with pure white hair and blood red eyes shouted to a girl with waist length brown hair and dark green eyes. Hearing her name, the girl turns around to see who shouted her name, in an irritated tone.

Seeing who it was the Elizaveta once smiling face turned into a deep frown, for the boy who stood in front of her was her dear sweet boyfriend. "Gil, it happens to be a nurses outfit I bought off the web," she replies placing her hands on her hips.

"Really I though nurses outfits were pure white and not a devil red blood, plus since when do nurses have devil tails?" He asked, leaning forward to where his face was a mere centimeter away from hers, causing her to go a deep red. Smirking her pulled away from her to stand over her, almost a head taller, and look down at her.

"I'm a devil nurse meaning I cause death instead of perverting it," she explains, staring deep into the red eyes, that where covered in black makeup. "Wait before we go on about my amazing outfit, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a Heartless," Gilbert explains, feeling proud and superior with his make shift costume, which consisted of a black jacket, white/gray striped shirt and black skinny jeans.

"From Kingdom Hearts? Not bad but still my costume kicks yours ass any day," she responded leaning close to the other, her costume exposing her large chest a bit. Stunned Gilbert did the only logical thing any boy his age would do, look down, and thus meeting the large D-cupped beasts.

Noticing the others eyes go south, she looked down as well and upon noticing what he was staring at, she did the only logical thing, scream bloody murder.

"YOU GOD DAMN HENATI!" She screamed pushing him into the wall and running down the hallway, her red heels clanking against the tile.

Smirking Gilbert turned and walked down the opposite way, "Now this as already started to be a good day."

Exhibit C:

Blood red eyes clashed with dark green ones in a stare down that could take the cake. Neither of the owners dared to blink; only to use as much intensity they could muster to scare the other. Sadly they were at an even disputation of intensity, canceling each other out in no time flat.

"Give it up already, you know deep down your no match for my awesomeness," the owner of the blood red eyes smirked. The once blank green eyes turned into a deep glare, the owner huffing out a puff of air.

"No damn way, you will bow down to me!" The green-eyed owner partially yelled, causing the others eyes to falter but once back they too turned into a deep glare.

"Liz there is no fucking way you can beat me my hmmp!"

Suddenly soft clips place themselves on those of crapped, rough ones. Red eyes now wide opened stared down at the lids of the once open green eyes. Lazily closing his eyes, the red-eyed owner softly responded back to the surprise kiss.

Pulling away the green-eyed owner slowly opened their eyes, her entire face in a daze and a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"So you did lose to me," the red-eyed owner smirked as he watched the others face became even more red. "Through I did like the way you lost."

Smiling slightly, the green-eyed owner closed the space between their lips, loving the lost, for the first time.

The childhood couple seems to have traditional ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming restart.

Programming next: Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski

**Cute pairing, love them**

**"Gil can be such a pussy sometimes"**

**Only with Liz**

**"True"**

**Please R&R and don't forget pairings**

**"Yeah"**

**Oh and what would you guys think of a brotherly love type thing?  
>"With all the siblings?"<strong>

**Yeah **

**"Cool"**


	17. Alfred F Jones and Ivan Braginski

**ello**

**"do I even want to ask?"**

**I don't know**

**"Whatever"**

**Please enjoy **

**"Neko doesn't own shit, oh the glory!"**

**Prussia *sweet voice***

**"Shit!"**

Programming start: Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski

Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski are the confusing couple, meaning no one knows what the fuck they are doing half the time. One minute they are lovey-dovey with one another, the next they are partially wrestling one another. No on could every understand they reasoning for anything they did.

The strange thing was that everyone knew they had a thing for one another, way before they even did. Them dating was nothing to life changing, well except for their siblings, boy did Natalia have a cow, poor Alfred had to run for his life. Any who they relationship is very much like a teenage girl on her "time of the month", they're unpredictable.

Exhibit A:

"Damn you commie bastard!" A loud voice shouted, carrying it's self from the classroom to almost the other side of the school. Standing there in the middle of the classroom was a boy with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was huffing and puffing wile pointing a finger at a boy sitting in a desk, this boy had platinum blonde hair and bright violet eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" The other boys asked, his Russian accent thick as he smiled a sweet smile at the pissed off blonde.

"Damnit Ivan you know what the hell I'm talking about!" The blonde shouted, making his way over to the other, placing his hands of the desk and leaning over. "Stop acting so innocent when you aren't."

Still smiling his sweet smile, he leaned in close to the other boy, their foreheads nearly touching as he whispered, "And what are you doing? Acting like the victim, da?"

Shocked by the others words, the blonde started at the other, his mouth hanging wide open, flies almost flew in it. Smirking the other one reached over with his hand and gently closed the others mouth, "Close your mouth or flies might make a nest inside Alfred."

Leaning over he placed a small kiss on Alfred's cheek, watching the others face light up like a Christmas tree.

"B-bastard," Alfred said weakly, covering his face in his hands and looking away from the other.

Patting his head, the taller of the two walked around the other one as the bell signaled for the end of class. Leaving the room, a real smile was on Ivan's face as he made his way through the busy halls.

Exhibit B:

Sweat rolled down his face, trailing the lean lines of his nose until it rested on the very tip, holding on for dear life until it fell off the nose and onto the floor below.

"Give it up Ivan, you know I will defeat you!" A loud voice boomed, echoing across the walls of the gym. Smirking a golden blonde haired boy dribbles a basketball through his legs before doing a backspin around a platinum blonde boy.

Once passed his "so-called" defensive, he sprinted down the court towards the basket that was so close yet so far. Passing over the half-line, than the free throw, he could already hear the ball going through the net. Taking one finally step, he jumped his left knee already in the oar while his feet foot pushed him off even further off the ground. Smirking as he soared through the air he knew nothing could ever stop him, nothing.

Well except the arms the randomly wrapped around his waist, puling him close to another's chest and also onto the floor. Tangled in a heap, he pushed the arms, legs and anything else out of his way. Standing up he glared down at the person that just ruined his moment of fame, well in his eyes at least.

"Ivan you ass! What the hell are you doing?" He shouts, his voice echoing across the gym's walls as he continues to stare down the said ass.

"Aww is Alfie mad at me, da? Well if he wasn't so clueless he might not have been hurt, da." Ivan explains, a thick Russian accent hanging heavily on his well-spoken English.

"Fine, you want the ball so badly you take it!" Alfred shouts, throwing a hard chest pass at the other, who is still lying on the ground.

Catching the ball Ivan got up and stood next to Alfred, almost a foot taller, placing his arms around the others waist he pulled him towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" Alfred stuttered, blushing a very deep red, almost as red as his basketball shorts.

"Can I not hold my dear close to me," he mumbled placing his head on top of the other's blonde hair.

Blushing a deep red, Alfred stood there his back pressing up to the others chest and he started down at the floor. "Whatever."

Exhibit C:

"ASSHOLE!"

Everyone seemed to cringe as the door slammed shut as a very irritated boy stormed out the room. No one every understood why the American became an emotional wreck on the 30th of September; it bewildered them each and every year. Only the people closest to him knew and they wouldn't tell a soul, it was all Alfred's problem was what they said.

Sighing a tall Russian boy stood from his chair, startling the people around him, and walked towards the door. Opening the door, he ignored the stares, as he removed himself the room and into the hallway. Looking from the left and right he strained his ears for any sort of sobbing sound, for he knew whom that sobbing sound would be coming from.

Hearing a faint sound he turned to the left and began the long, quiet walk down the hallway, passing by random students who did shot him a glare. Turning one last corner, he spotted the object of his searching.

Sitting in a corner, knees hugged close to his chest and crying ever so softly was Alfred F. Jones, the Hero of HA. Walking over to the sadden boy, Ivan draped his arm over the other boys shoulder, pulling him close.

Unfazed by the sudden pull of Ivan, Alfred turned his head and began to cry into the others shirt, leaving wet spots. Not caring about the mess that was happening to his shirt, he only hugged the crying boy closer. Gently rubbing circles on the others back, he hummed a Russian lullaby into his ear, claming the other slightly.

They stayed like that for a while, not caring about who passed by or what was happening in the world. All that was important at that moment in time was helping Alfred through the day of having his brother taken away from him.

The confusing couple has basic ways of showing love.

Programming stop: T-20 seconds

Programming next.

Programming restart: Emil Einarsson and Lukas Bole

**Que?**

**"Interesting"**

**I've kinda fallen in love with this pairing but the ironic thing is my best friend is Russia and I'm America so writing this was a bit interesting**

**"It was good through"**

**Thanks please R&R**

**"Yeah and send more pairings of me in them!"**

**FYI: I'll be putting some brotherly love pairings in here so if you guys want those please send those in**


End file.
